Act 10.9: Corrupted Priests
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Corrupted Priests Description "Priestess, where are you going?" Dialogue Arme: But Amy, how'd you end up becoming the priestess here? Amy: I went in for an audition and passed. Arme: Audition? Amy: I fell into this dimension by myself and had nothing better to do... Amy: And it just so happened that they were having an audition for the position of priestess. I tried out and was made priestess right away. Jin: As expected, you're amazing! Arme: So you walked in with your own two feet... Amy: Well, had I know that I would be trapped and only doing rallies, then I wouldn't have auditioned. Amy: Either way, that life is finally over! Creator's Morning Disciple: Priestess... What are you doing? Jin: It looks as though they've figured out that we escaped. Kyle: Good. My body has been feeling antsy. ---- Briel: Where are going? Priestess. Amy: Ah... Because my friends are here, I just wanted to feel the breeze for a moment. Briel: If that is the case, you should have told me earlier. Briel: We would have guided you to a place that has the most refreshing breeze... Jin: This guys! We already know your true nature. Kyle: Yeah. Why don't you show your true colors?! Briel: Hahaha. It seems your friends like to get straight to the point. Pino: I've already seen the order turn good people into monsters. Pino: Please do not do these things anymore. Briel: Pino... If you had only waited a bit longer... You too would have received salvation... Briel: How unfortunate. It cannot be helped... Briel: I will bring you to salvation with my own hands. Amy: No! Kyle: Pino! Arme: This can't be... Pino... Briel: Now it is your turn. Briel: Now I will bring down salvation on the rest of you. Jin: Damn you. I will never forgive you. ---- Arme: Is Pino... Jin: He's already breathed his last breath. Kyle: Damn... He was a good guy too... Jin: It can't be helped. But at least we were able to avenge him. Jin: Let's go back to our friends now. The End of the Escape Description "Me? I'm not dead yet." Dialogue Kyle: Oh! You came to meet us. Ronan: You have come. Ryan: Amy! It's been a long time. Amy: Hehe~ Have you been well? Arme: Mari, is your body okay? Mari: I am fine now. Please do not worry. Ley: What happened to that Pino guy? Arme: That is... Jin: At the hands of the religious sect leader Briel... Kyle: I'm sorry. For not protecting him. Grandiel: I see. Grandiel: I had hoped, despite not seeing you come together... Ryan: Damn it! He was a good guy too... Kiwi: That is unfortunate news. Kiwi: However, in order for this type of tragedy to never happen again, the culprit of evil must be removed. Kiwi: Okay! Let us go capture the culprit of evil! ---- Pino: Haha... And here I thought it was perfect... Pino: As expected, nothing can trick Decanee's eyes. Decanee: You can stop with the lip service now. Decanee: Was it an order from Heitaros? Pino: Heitaros... Pino: Seeing as how you did not call him "lord" it seems you have already picked a side. Decanee: Didn't you come here already expecting it to some degree? Pino: As you said, to some degree... Pino: So that person must be the famous red knight. Decanee: Correct. He is the red knight, Elscud. Elscud: ...... Decanee: If Elscud had not been here, you would have already pulled out your sword. Pino: Of course. Pino: It is my principle to not fight unless I am certain to win... Pino: By the looks of it, the chance of winning against both of you would be less than 50%, right? Decanee: As always, your confidence is amazing. Pino: I'm sorry about the religious sect leader dying. Pino: It had seemed you put in a lot of effort to raise him... Decanee: You with your emotionless worries. Decanee: I have more than enough substitutes. Pino: Ohh... Pino: So that was the secret of the never aging religious leader. Pino: Your fight with the Grand Chase is very interesting. Pino: I will continue to stand by and watch with excitement. Pino: Okay then, I will leave to report to Lord Heitaros... Pino: If you do decide to go somewhere, it would be best not to come close to the demon world. Pino: With Veigas being overthrown... Pino: The demon world now belongs to Lord Heitaros. Decanee: I'll keep that in mind. Elscud: He is a strong one. Decanee: There's no need to worry. Decanee: Since we will now be leaving to attain an even greater power... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story